


Cutscenes For Arkham To Allen

by Icey5105



Series: Nico's Adventures From Arkham To Superhero [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Cut Scenes, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Gen, Need to read previous fic, Nico Feels, Wally West is Kid Flash, Wally is Nico's Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey5105/pseuds/Icey5105
Summary: Just a few cutscenes from my fic Arkham to Allen. From various chapters!If you haven't read Arkham to Allen, go read it - this won't make much sense. Lol.PS: None of this is Canon to my fic. They're Cutscenes for a reason. Lol.Thx!
Series: Nico's Adventures From Arkham To Superhero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148303
Kudos: 9





	Cutscenes For Arkham To Allen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dAiSy DuCk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dAiSy+DuCk).



> I'LL REPEAT: 
> 
> If you haven't read Arkham to Allen, go read it - this won't make much sense. Lol
> 
> PS: None of this is Canon to my fic. They're Cutscenes for a reason. Lol.

“The Young Justice Team.” Wally sped up beside him, “The one I told you about?” 

Robin frowned, “Dude, you told him?” 

“I probably would’ve found out if he hadn’t.” Nico deadpanned. 

Robin nudged Nico with a smirk, “So will you join?” 

“Uh… You want me to join a bunch of teenagers in life threatening situations in order to save the world?” 

Robin snorted, “Yes.” 

“No thank you. Been there, done that. Not for me.” 

Wally raised his eyebrows, “Is that a part of your oh - so mysterious past?” 

“Yep.” Nico rolled his eyes, “And trust me, I don’t want to do it again.”

“Aw… come on!” Wally whined, “Why? You gotta join!” 

Nico looked at Wally, and sighed, “Look, you guys can do what you want, but I really don’t want to be there when things go wrong.” 

“Go wrong?” Robin asked, looking a little miffed, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Nico huffed, “Someone will be too powerful one day, and one of you will die. It’s not an insult. One day the Justice League will face it, too. I just don’t want to be a part of it when it happens. Camp -” He stopped and shook his head.

“Camp?” Robin asked, confused, “What camp?”

Nico glared, “It doesn’t matter - it’s gone now.”

“Gone? What happened to it?” Wally asked, confused. 

“It was supposed to be safe, but there is always someone more powerful, and when they reveal themselves…” A green girl came running into the room. 

“Are you okay?” Miss Martian frantically made her way to Nico, “I’m sorry, but your mind was so loud and that was such a scary memory!” She looked on the verge of tears.

“You read my mind?” Nico asked, paling, “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have seen that.” 

“Whoa - what memory?” 

“Destruction.” M’gann muttered, “And a bunch of children dying. Bombs. Guns and then… and then that boy…. Will… he got shot.” She turned to Nico, “Who would do such a thing? Who would kill all those children?”

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Nico’s voice was softer than even Wally thought it would ever be, “And I’m going to make it easier for you, okay?” 

“O- okay?” The martian shifted nervously. 

Nico waved his hand, “You will forget the last minute & go back to what you were doing before.” He snapped his fingers, and she walked out of the room, dazed. 

“Did you just… wipe her memory?” Robin asked, shocked. 

“Dude!” Wally said, horrified, “Why would you do that?”

“To avoid traumatizing her. I know what memory she saw. It’s not one that she would want to remember.” 

“But -” Robin started.

“Look at it this way,” Nico interrupted, “Would you want someone to remember the reason you became Robin? This is something a few dozen times worse than their fall and if I can protect her from remembering it, then I’m going to do it.” 

Robin paused, “How do you know my identity?” 

“Trust me, no one - besides my father and my half brother - can find out the way I did. They won’t bother you either way.” 

“And you?”

“Couldn’t care less. It’s none of my business.” 

Robin studied him then looked relieved, “Ok.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading!
> 
> FUN FACT: Freemasonry & it's surrounding organizations put emphasis on being an upstanding citizen of "high moral character"! 
> 
> Illuminati was framed for not letting criminals & overall immoral peeps in, ya'll!
> 
> TTYL!


End file.
